Chisel Enterprises
Founding Chisel Enterprises 'can easily be called the oldest modern corporation due to its roots as the Standard Oil company, a large oil company founded in the second half of the 19th century. Through a series of renamings and power changes, it returned as a prominent global corporation in the late 20th century, under the name Chisel Industries. This corporation primarily sold military technology to the now-defunct world governments of that day, arming many different sides of the multiple wars going on at the time. It was a major player in selling massive amounts of arms to the Chinese and United States, prompting the fall of Russia in 2050. The company only grew in power after this, and the ''Nevada Documents heavily imply that this corporation came into contact with the Chisan race sometime around 2235. This resulted in the research and development of many of this extraterrestrial technology, much of which fell into the hands of the later '''Chisel Enterprises. The Great Disaster and Early History After the Great Disaster ''of 2300, Chisel Industries quickly disappeared and was not heard from again for centuries. It is unknown what happened to the MegaCorporation during this time, however, it is probable that the administration retreated into the massive Arichmedes II superweapon, a heavily fortified facility created in response to the impending meteor strike in the ''Great Disaster. Evidently they survived, as the corporation suddenly resurfaced more than a half-millenia later, under the new name of Chisel Enterprises. This MegaCorporation, under the leadership of Chisel Amadeus Steiner (who was named after the corporation he was born to lead) quickly and massively grew, selling designs unlike any other such as the Buzzard Autonomous Fighter drone (probably based off of Chisan technology). This quick rise to dominance prompted the sudden arrival of two alien species to Earth: The Slivans and Lesterians. Both humanoid species posed a great threat to Earth until they were ultimately and utterly eradicated by the Arichimedes II Superweapon. The Steinbauer Years The BC-CE War See also: History of the BC-CE War The Almere-CE Conflict and the Great Corporate Recession See also: History of the Almere-CE Conflict The New Golden Age Under the guidance of a new C.E.O., Daniel Thorton Morsehead, Chisel Enterprises began a massive resurgence from the depression in the summer of 3018. Moving away from their warlike past, The Company, as it was called, began to market new projects, undertake new, advanced facility projects, and perhaps most importantly, advance its now-smaller military with heavily advanced tech stolen from several smaller corps during the Months immediately following the Corporate Recession. Indeed, C.E. quickly rose to become one of the most advanced corporations on the Doggerlands bank, with their entire military apparatus being powered by atomic energy as of December of 3018. This technological advancement also came with a new and distinct mindset. known as Corporatism. Much like patriotism or nationalism, this fervent love for The Company was felt by many employees, and was certainly capitalized on by intra-company propaganda and posters. Warnings against "The dangers of governmental control", and of the virtues of Anarcho-Capitalism were heavily present among the atmosphere of The Company during this time. The entire company became much less like the governmental body it had been during the United Territories years, and moreso of an actual corporation in an Anarcho-Capitalist area, showing little regard for human rights or ethics in its ever-increasing bid to make more money. The Steinbauer Resurgence and NCR Category:Active Category:Faction Category:Corporation